


Heartbroken

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Oneshot, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifting, happy end, just slightly overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: So, now he sat in his big, luxurious living room, still holding a bottle of booze in one hand and pressed the other one against his hot jowl. Normally, he´d simply stop thinking about this night, get wasted and would try it again the next evening. But this had happened every single night, since Loki had left.
More than two months ago and without even one single word of goodbye.
“God, why do you do this to me?”, he mumbled, tiredly rubbing his eyes.
“Because you fucking deserve it.”
Yelping, Tony looked up, just to stare into the most beautiful, emerald green eyes, he´d ever seen. And there he was; Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and super villain, standing in front of Tony, like he´d been there the whole time.





	

“How dare you- just fuck you!”, the woman (Tony hadn´t even catch her name) screamed at him, ere she slapped his face and rushed out.

“I-I´m sorry”, he mouthed tiredly after the chick with the green eyes (which didn´t look like _his_ at all).

Wait, her eyes were blue, weren´t they? Or brown?

The engineer couldn´t tell anymore. 

Although the evening had started so auspiciously …

 

_Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, genius and (very not) secretly superhero, had followed his (almost) daily routine and gone to one of the countless clubs of Manhattan._

_It hadn´t taken him long to locate a group of already slightly tipsy women and to find his choice  for the night. He didn´t need more than a bunch of clichéd pickup lines to get her into one of his exclusive sport cars and into his beloved Stark Tower. But, ones in the building, things went downhill;_

_Every time, he laid eyes on her, HIS face switched places with hers, until he blinked harshly to see the women again._

_At first, she didn´t seem to notice, until she suddenly glared at him._

_“What the heck is your problem?!”, she finally snapped at Tony, her words already slurring._

_“I-I´m sorry?”, he´d answered dumbly, looking up to her like a deer in the headlight, starting to ramble another apology but then didn't seem to be able to stop talking again.  
_

_And then she started to shout at him in earnest. The genius was already slightly drunk, and not able to get the meaning of each of her words. And somehow, things got even worse and Tony had started to yell too; called the women a whore and way worse things._

 

So, now he sat in his big, luxurious living room, still holding a bottle of booze in one hand and pressed the other one against his hot jowl. Normally, he´d simply stop thinking about this night, get wasted and would try it again the next evening. But this had happened every single night, since Loki had left.

More than two months ago and without even one single word of goodbye.

“God, why do you do this to me?”, he mumbled, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Because you fucking deserve it.”

Yelping, Tony looked up, just to stare into the most beautiful, emerald green eyes, he´d ever seen. And there he was; Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and super villain, standing in front of Tony, like he´d been there the whole time.

“What the actual hell? What are you doing here?!”

“Maybe you’ve forgotten already; you invited me in here, to show me, _‘what exactly IS under that famous suit’_ ”

“I never-“, Tony started, already feeling the headache, which would kick in fully in the morning uncurling beneath his temples and settling around his brain like some kind of dulling, pulsing mist.

“O, maybe this will help you remember”, Loki spat out, before his appearance blurred and suddenly, the woman, Tony had spent the whole evening with, stood in front of him again.

“O no, you didn´t…”, Tony growled, when the woman/the god grinned evilly.

“How can you dare, fucking with me like that all evening?”

“Like I did this just tonight…”, the trickster snorted, glaring at Tony. The engineer was almost too afraid to ask, what ‘just tonight’ meant, when the god´s shape changed again; his body shifting into dozens of different female forms.

“Did you recognize some of those?”, Loki asked almost sweetly.

“Or were you already too wasted, when you fucked them?”, he snarled at Tony, once he´d cut down his magic.

“Why should you care?!”, Tony yelled back, getting to his feet too, “You left me!”

“May you should ask yourself, **_WHY!_** ”

“What do you-“, the engineer started, although he slowly but surely understood, what the god was alluding to.

“Like you don´t know, Stark! I told you, I was _IN LOVE_ with you and the first thing you did?”

“I-“, Tony started, overwhelmed by Loki´s sudden outburst.

“You run off, you didn’t come home for three days or called or even tried to explain anything”, the trickster exclaimed hitting against Tony´s chest and shoulders, his eyes lit up with anger and pain.

Luckily, Tony was clever enough, not to respond (and make things even worse), and to just wait until Loki´s (surprisingly pretty damn hard) punches got slower and the god stumbled backward, hiding his, now tear streamed face, in the palms of his hands.

Well, Loki had felt like this before, when his lovers had decided, that he wasn’t good for more than a couple of heated hours, filled with stolen kisses and false promises. Yes, you couldn´t lie to the god of lies, but this didn’t mean, that he couldn´t deny the truth to himself.

But in the end, the trickster always had ended alone and heartbroken. In the end, no one really cared about him. Neither his adoptive-family, the other Asgardians, nor anyone else.

Right now, as he stood in front of Tony, crying like he did the very first time, when he got abounded by someone, he truly loved, he seriously questioned himself, why he did this to himself over and over again, because at the end of the day, he always would end up alone. In the end there wouldn’t be anyone, who could love him. And the fact, that he´d decided to _TRUST,_ Midgard´s biggest playboy, just showed his desperation in a whole new level.

Trying to regain his composure, the god bit his tongue, about to teleport himself back to- back to what?

Even the thought, of going back to Asgard, almost had the trickster wanting to curl up in a dark corner and cry his eyes out, same went for Jotunheim and on Midgard, he still was called ‘villain’. Don´t even mention the other six worlds. The truth hit Loki harder ever; there wasn´t a place, not even a world, he could call his home. He probably just should-

His thoughts were cut in, when he suddenly felt a pair of warm hands, grabbing his wrists.

“Don´t go. Please, Loki. Just let me explain to you”, Tony begged, worried about the god´s weird behavior, locking is gaze with Loki´s.

“W-why should I?”, the god asked tiredly, still quietly hiccupping.

“Because I´ll tell you the truth?”

Shrugging, Loki made no move to object so Tony went on.

“You know, what I normally do when I´m scared?”, the genius asked in a silent voice, “I run away and keep my mind on other things.”

“I gathered as much so-“, Loki started coldly, trying to get his wrists out of the genius’ gentle grip.

“To be honest, it´s pretty simple; I´ve never been with a man before”, Tony started with a weak smile.

“And that’s why-“

“God, you really should stop interrupting me after every single sentence, or we´ll still stand here tomorrow evening. It´s not just, that I´ve never felt anything for another man; I´ve never felt like this at all; never felt this vulnerable, when I laid eyes on someone, never felt butterflies rise up in my chest when I thought about someone.  I´ve never felt true love. Until I met you, Loki. I don´t deny, that I was a massive prick, but I didn’t do anything back then I-“

“You want to say; you run off without a word, because you loved me?”

“I was just afraid that… I really didn´t mean to- I just don´t know! I couldn’t make sense of anything and-“, Tony sighed, “To take it short; when I finally managed to make sense of my thoughts, I just wanted to talk to you but you were already gone by the time I got home again”, he whispered looking down on their, now crossed, fingers, “I´m so sorry, Loki.”

“That doesn’t explain the last months.”

“Do I really have to explain? I was heartbroken. I just wanted anything to fill this emptiness inside of my chest.”

“I missed you”, Loki susurrated softly, almost looking down in Tony´s eyes.

“I missed you, too Loki. I do love you, you know that.”

The trickster’s heart skipped a beat at Tony´s words and he finally looked at him properly. It weren´t the engineers words, that amazed Loki, it´s the fact, that they were true. It wasn´t the first time, someone had ever told him this three words, but it´s the first time, Loki didn´t have to lie to himself, about them being true or not. He just knew it; he just _FELT_ it.

“I-I love you too”, Loki had just gotten out, before Tony pressed his lips against his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Hesitantly letting go of Loki’s fingers, he lifted his hand up to cup his jaw, while he snaked his other arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him even tighter against his chest, without tearing their lips apart. Eventually, he pulled back breathlessly, starring into the god´s emerald green eyes, before he pulled him back onto the couch.

Closely snuggled up to Tony´s chest, Loki eventually looked up to him, his expression a mix of happiness and lingering worry.

“May you could promise me one thing?”, he asked in an unusual hesitant voice.

“Everything, love”, the engineer breathed into his night black streaks, pulling the god even tighter to his chest and he meant it; Loki could ask him for giving up his suit, for his assistance in taking over the world once more and he’d do it in the blink of an eye.

“If anything’s wrong, just talk to me, ok? Please don´t do this again, Tony”, he pleaded in a silent voice.

“I’ll never even think about it, I love you so, so much”, Tony whispered into Loki´s hair.

“Good”, Loki sighed contently, resting his head back against the engineer’s chest and slowly stroked the tips of two fingers above the outlines of his arc reactor, “I love you too, Tony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this three years ago and, just recently, stumbled about it once more and thought that maybe, someone would like to read a, just slightly, crappy and overdramatic FrostIron one-shot.
> 
> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading ( comments would be lovely <3 )


End file.
